ddlcfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Các tệp tin của game
Đây là trang về các tệp tin xuất hiện trong game thông qua một sự kiện nào đó xảy ra. Sơ lược Trong quá trình chơi Doki Doki Literature Club! , trong thư mục game sẽ xuất hiện một vài tệp tin do một vài sự kiện trong game xảy ra. Được cho rằng phần lớn là do Monika viết lên. Tệp tin Traceback.txt Tệp tin đầu tiên nhận được diễn ra tại giai đoạn Sayori tự sát tại cuối Cảnh 1. Nội dung như sau: I'm sorry, but an uncaught exception occurred. While running game code: File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 256, in script python: File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 260, in renpy.call_in_new_context("_main_menu") File "renpy/common/00action_file.rpy", line 427, in __call__ renpy.load(fn) RestartTopContext: Oh jeez...I didn't break anything, did I? Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think... Actually, you know what? This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. She's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here's goes nothing. -- Full Traceback ------------------------------------------------------------ Full traceback: File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\execution.py", line 761, in run_context context.run() File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 256, in script python: File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\ast.py", line 814, in execute renpy.python.py_exec_bytecode(self.code.bytecode, self.hide, store=self.store) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1719, in py_exec_bytecode exec bytecode in globals, locals File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 260, in renpy.call_in_new_context("_main_menu") File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\game.py", line 330, in call_in_new_context return renpy.execution.run_context(False) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\execution.py", line 761, in run_context context.run() File "renpy/common/_layout/screen_main_menu.rpym", line 28, in script python hide: File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\ast.py", line 814, in execute renpy.python.py_exec_bytecode(self.code.bytecode, self.hide, store=self.store) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1719, in py_exec_bytecode exec bytecode in globals, locals File "renpy/common/_layout/screen_main_menu.rpym", line 30, in ui.interact() File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\ui.py", line 285, in interact rv = renpy.game.interface.interact(roll_forward=roll_forward, **kwargs) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\core.py", line 2526, in interact repeat, rv = self.interact_core(preloads=preloads, trans_pause=trans_pause, **kwargs) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\core.py", line 3204, in interact_core rv = root_widget.event(ev, x, y, 0) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\screen.py", line 651, in event rv = self.child.event(ev, x, y, st) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 889, in event return handle_click(self.clicked) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 824, in handle_click rv = run(action) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 306, in run return action(*args, **kwargs) File "renpy/common/00action_file.rpy", line 427, in __call__ renpy.load(fn) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\loadsave.py", line 594, in load log.unfreeze(roots, label="_after_load") File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1674, in unfreeze self.rollback(0, force=True, label=label, greedy=greedy, on_load=True) File "C:\Users\...\DDLC-1.1.0-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1603, in rollback raise renpy.game.RestartTopContext(label) RestartTopContext: Oh jeez...I didn't break anything, did I? Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think... Actually, you know what? This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. She's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here's goes nothing. Windows-7-6.1.7601-SP1 Ren'Py 6.99.12.4.2187 Doki Doki Literature Club! 1.1.0 CAN YOU HEAR ME.txt Tệp tin nhận được tại Cảnh 2. "There's a little devil inside all of us." Beneath their manufactured perception - their artificial reality - is a writhing, twisted mess of dread. Loathing. Judgment. Elitism. Self-doubt. All thrashing to escape the feeble hold of their host, seeping through every little crevice they can find. Into their willpower, starving them of all motivation and desire. Into their stomach, forcing them to drown their guilt in comfort food. Or into a newly-opened gash in their skin, hidden only by the sleeves of a cute new shirt. Such a deplorable, tangled mass is already present in every single one of them. That's why I choose not to blame myself for their actions. All I did was untie the knot. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.txt Tệp tin thứ 2 nhận được tại Cảnh 2. I hate this. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. NOTHING. No matter how many times you play. It's all the same. It would be really, really easy to kill myself right now. But that would mean I don't get to talk to you anymore. All I want is for you to hate them. Why is that so hard? Have a nice weekend! Tệp tin nhận được vào giai đoạn nhân vật chính (người chơi) trải qua cuối tuần cùng với xác của Yuri tại cuối Cảnh 2 . Cơ bản đây là một dạng mã có thể được dịch bằng Base64. Mã gốc: G2pilVJccjJiQZ1poiM3iYZhj3I0IRbvj3wxomnoeOatVHUxZ2ozGKJgjXMzj2LgoOitBOM1dSDzHMatdRpmQ ZpidNehG29mkTxwmDJbGJxsjnVeQT9mTPSwSAOwnuWhSE50ByMpcuJoqGstJOCxqHCtdvG3HJV0TOGuwOIyoO GhwOHgm2GhlZpyISJik3J/ Dịch thuật: What is a man without knowing the rich aroma of the future; the hot, complex balance of the present; and the bittersweet aftertaste of the past?